


Flee

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：ABO 破镜重圆*Flee：逃避，消失。





	Flee

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：ABO 破镜重圆
> 
> *Flee：逃避，消失。

01.  
圣芒戈医院的病床上，马尔福昏昏沉沉地睡着，时而睁开眼，但始终未曾真正醒来，黑魔法净化几乎消耗了他所有的精力。厚重的窗帘缝隙中透露出晨曦的白光，继而是午后慵懒的日光，直至将暮未暮的橘黄色暖光，房门才传来“咔”的一声轻响。  
罗恩的身影逐渐靠近，长期的战争让他愈发的削薄与憔悴。他拉开床边的一张椅子坐下，脊背挺直，沉默地把视线聚集在马尔福脸上。  
马尔福没有睁开眼，仿若回避着，虽然知道这种回避徒劳无功，因为他的思绪无比清醒地感受着身旁的人。  
夜色沉沉降临，罗恩终于站起身，凳脚划过地板发出微弱的刺耳声。他张开嘴巴想自言自语说些什么，可是只发出了一些含糊的音节，好像喉咙被卡住似的。  
所以他放弃了，探望结束了。  
就在他转身打算离开的时候，手腕突然被攥住，那处的皮肤轻微震颤，一阵薄荷木的味道渐渐清晰，带着凉意的气息压迫着毛孔和血管。那双灰眸不知什么时候睁开了，闪烁着意味不明的暗光。  
他们之间隔着一条泾渭分明的线，曾经他们犹豫着，彷徨着，试探着，始终不敢抬脚越过。  
不是不够喜欢，而是恐惧分别。  
他们从来就不合适，无论家境、原则还是立场。最后马尔福也没有完全倒戈到正义的阵营，而是明哲保身地夹在两方之中权衡利弊，在他的观念里，只有赢和输，无论如何，他总是会想方设法处于胜利的一方。如果这都不能使他们携手，未来更多的不苟同将会狠狠摧毁这一段不被期待的、隐秘压抑的感情。  
他们都隐隐察觉，这或许是他们最后一次相见了，马尔福逃避了很久，同时罗恩也挣扎了很久。  
然而这轻轻的触碰，似乎带着些不计后果的意思。马尔福小声说了句什么，嗓音沉沉的，近乎耳语。  
“什么？”罗恩嘟哝出声，愈发浓郁的味道让他感觉神经有一小阵短暂的麻痹，意识一片混乱，就好像整个脑子都被洗劫一空了一样。  
罗恩一向是个急性子，他烦躁地捋了把后脑勺的卷发，思绪更加不复清明，眼眶隐隐发红，唯一的念头就是凑近香气发生源。  
罗恩让自己的气息攀上马尔福的手臂，然后感觉到他将自己拉近。他动作利索地翻上病床，压在马尔福身上，低头寻找他的唇瓣。  
马尔福双手捧着罗恩的脸，拇指在他的鬓角摩挲，让他们的嘴唇始终保持分毫的距离，若即若离地触碰着。  
此时时刻，他才敢主动夺获逾越的权利，心甘情愿的，在狂乱的心跳里溺亡。  
“我想吻你。”几近呢喃的一声。马尔福保持和罗恩一样的呼吸频率，汲取他喷薄在鼻间的气息。  
罗恩眨了眨眼，吮上马尔福的唇瓣，舌尖描摹了一遍细纹，才探入他微张的唇缝里，唾沫相濡，舌苔像浸泡在薄荷木的清香里。  
这种味道烙入了每一寸肌肤，渗入了流淌的血液，冰冷而甜蜜，时间与分别都将无法遗忘。

02.  
“爸爸，对不起！我又把杯子弄坏了——”脆生生的声音从一个铂金发色的小男孩嘴里发出，他有一双漂亮的大眼睛，像浸在水里的蓝宝石。  
“没关系，亲爱的，我知道你不是故意的——”一颗红脑袋从厨房门口探出来，看了下客厅的情况，并没有责备的意思。  
就如所想，这个小男孩确确实实是罗恩的儿子，事实就是他和马尔福真的一枪中招了。哈利和赫敏知道真相后，还取笑过罗恩说马尔福在病中也能这么猛，然后被罗恩满脸通红地揍了一顿。  
其实纵情过后，理智回笼，罗恩可谓懊恼不已。马尔福依旧很虚弱，毫不设防地在他身边熟睡着，但他甚至不敢多看一眼。  
他知道，马尔福的欲望从来都是有优先级的，家族、财富、权势然后才是爱情。且不说亚历克斯、诺特这些浊富的纯血统家族曾向他示以好意，帕金森、格林格拉斯、斯莱特兰奇这样大有权势的纯血统家族也有拉拢他的意向。   
所有的这些都不会因为一次蓄意的或者无意的宣泄而发生任何改变。  
然而，梅林总是热衷于将罗恩逗得团团转。在他打定主意和马尔福划清界限后，却给他送来了一颗极为珍贵的糖果——科瑞特·韦斯莱，他的小甜豆。  
罗恩查了好长时间的星座典籍才取了这个名字——该死的马尔福家族规矩，罗恩一边翻阅一边咒骂，其实他根本没必要这么做，只是马尔福曾经不留余力地取笑过他的审美——比如给猫头鹰取名小猪。  
仅此而已。  
虽然铂金发色并不称得上极度稀缺，但是眉眼轮廓欺骗不了很多人。正因如此，罗恩才几乎隔绝联系，孤身带他在麻瓜界生活。  
罗恩知道一旦科瑞特到了年纪，去霍格沃茨上学，事情将很难再隐瞒——他是必然会去魔法学校的，他的天赋很早就已经显露出来了，就像现在这样经常莫名其妙地弄坏水杯、碟碗，即使没有实际性的接触。  
或许他可以谎称科瑞特是比尔和芙蓉的孩子，红色与银亮色的混合还勉强可信。毕竟韦斯莱家人口众多，按照这个频率下去他也不知道自己到底有多少个侄子侄女了。  
罗恩抱起小金发韦斯莱，抽出魔杖施了个清理一新，将地毯上的碎玻璃摒去。  
恰巧门铃响起，看来哈利和赫敏已经到了。哈利一边进门换鞋一边歉意地说道:“难得小家伙生日，但是赫敏手头的司法案太棘手了，脱不了身。”然后弯下身子摸了摸科瑞特的小脑袋，将怀里的东西递给他，“赫敏阿姨托我带给你的礼物，会跳的雪貂玩偶。”  
罗恩咋舌:“这里到处充满麻瓜，怎么能送魔法玩具——”  
哈利耸耸肩:“别多心，别人只会认为这是装了电池的电动玩具。”科瑞特开心地抱着毛绒雪貂，远远看过去像是一团蒲公英。  
罗恩妥协了，挠了挠后脑勺，他的工资在买完生日蛋糕之后就没有多余的钱再买一份礼物了——他在科瓦尔斯基老先生的蛋糕店打工，他似乎有无杖摄神取念的能力，据他所说是遗传自他的奶奶，而蛋糕店则是爷爷苦心经营下来的。  
“科瑞特，现在你可以许愿了——”罗恩盯着蛋糕上的四根蜡烛，烛光倒映在他的眼底，充满暖意。  
“我希望，能够见到父亲——”科瑞特阖上眼睛，双手相扣，轻轻开口。  
“……”罗恩噤声，眼眸里的烛焰一下子熄灭了。  
哈利沉默了会，犹豫着对罗恩说:“其实，马尔福一直——”  
罗恩摇了摇头，打断了哈利的话:“你知道我一向不愿意你们提起他的近况，我也没有再关注魔法界的事情，所以保持这样是最好的——”他摸了摸科瑞特的小脑袋，笑道:“亲爱的，你忘了，愿望说出来就不灵验了。”  
科瑞特恍然大悟状，随即哭丧着脸:“哎呀！我又忘了，今年也不能见到父亲了——”  
哈利看着暗自懊恼的金发小韦斯莱以及嘴角露出得逞笑容的红发大韦斯莱，内心略微复杂——明明遗传了马尔福精明具有欺骗性的外表，实质却和罗恩如出一辙的好骗。

03.  
阴霾重重的天空，泥浊的海浪，迷茫却又真实的雾气——这样的天气压得人喘不过气来。  
罗恩步履艰难地走在陡峭又窄小的街道上，科瑞特在他怀里跟他说着什么有趣的事情，笑容甜甜的。相比科瑞特的轻松懵懂，罗恩则有些惴惴不安，他发觉有道黑影一直若隐若现地跟随着他们，路上行人虽不多但也三三两两，是以黑影并没有靠近。  
快到一个十字路口时，科瑞特突然小声地叫了一声爸爸，语气惊恐无比。他顺着科瑞特的视线望去——那是一种凶狠恶毒的目光，在充血的眼睛里蹿腾，难以想象这是从一个十岁不到的小男孩眼里发出的，他衣衫褴褛，头发蓬乱，浑身上下没有哪一处是干净的。  
罗恩对他有些印象，他带科瑞特去儿童公园玩耍的时候偶尔能看到这个瘦小的身影，他总是躲在阴暗处默默地看着别的孩子嬉笑打闹，表情呆滞。而此时，明显来势汹汹。  
拧紧了眉头，罗恩假装不经意地摸到了口袋里的魔杖。小男孩却因为这个动作尖叫起来，极度歇斯底里，惊慌布满了他整个面容:“别杀我！我不想死！我只是、只是——”他的身体钻出一团团黑色的烟雾，地板一瞬间从他的位置翘起破裂而来，或大或小的石块有的直接砸在路边的汽车上，有的擦过街边的橱窗，耳边不断传来“噼里啪啦”的撞击声和麻瓜疯狂的叫喊声。  
罗恩暗叫不好，挥动魔杖施着盔甲护身，强硬地要求科瑞特跟不远处的几个麻瓜躲在一起。金发小韦斯莱吓得抽噎不止，却不肯离开。  
“亲爱的，你必须好好的，结束之后我带你去见你的父亲——”罗恩放软了语气，几近哀求。  
察觉到科瑞特后退了，罗恩才开始使用攻击咒，杖尖迸出红色的火星，一道道细细长长的火焰拉扯着黑雾退入地下通道。他尝试着唤回小男孩的意识，却没有成功。  
防御咒已经被打破，散乱的黑雾已经具化成锋利的刀刃，狠狠划过罗恩的后背，撕拉出皮肉被扯开的声音。罗恩将地下通道的日照灯全部击碎，沉闷的空间瞬间陷入黑暗。他压抑住粗重的呼吸，脊背冷汗涔涔，哪怕顺着手臂滴落在地上的血珠弄出的声响也将会引来不可估量的灾难。  
一股恶寒慢慢接近，罗恩阖上眼睛，脸上掠过一丝绝望的神情。  
预想之中的疼痛却没有袭来，因为入口处闪现出了白光，将浓稠的空间照得明亮如昼，一道道绿光随机击中了黑雾，导致被黑雾包裹的小男孩发出一声比一声凄惨的哀嚎。  
罗恩模糊间瞥到一抹浅金色越来越近，然后一件西装外套盖在了自己身上。  
“好久不见。”那人声音淡淡的，听不出喜怒。  
温热而熟悉的气息钻进伤口，带着痛，绵延在身体的每一处。

04.  
默默然在闹市中出现，而且还造成麻瓜受伤，魔法部很快就接到了通知，并派遣不少高级官员参与猎杀行动。  
马尔福刚幻影显形，掏出魔杖准备施展麻瓜屏蔽，衣角就被一小股力道拽住。他低下视线，一瞬间有些失神，楞楞地凝视着这个泪眼婆娑的小男孩——有着他所认为的高贵的发色。  
“我知道的，你们都是厉害的大巫师，能不能救救我爸爸——”  
马尔福觉得心跳停顿了一下，随后鼓动得很快，好像比呼吸还要急促。  
“他——在哪？”马尔福干涩地开口，擦去了科瑞特脸蛋的泪珠。  
那个人总是能把自己弄得狼狈不堪——魔杖掉落在脚边折成两截将断未断，破烂不堪的衬衫已经撕裂成条状，露出的后背皆是血肉模糊。那抹火焰般的红色，依然烧痛他的眼底。  
一阵火辣辣的、针扎一般的思念感蔓延到他身体的每一个角落。他维持着一贯虚假的冷面孔，极力咽下舌尖的颤抖：“好久不见。”罗恩·韦斯莱，终于再见。  
默默然很快就被击毙了，不近人情一向是魔法部的做派。除了冷眼旁观，罗恩什么也做不到。  
马尔福坚持要送罗恩去圣芒戈医院，罗恩默许了——这总比去马尔福家或者暴露自己家好太多了不是吗。  
难得的罗恩觉得有些莫名尴尬，他被纱布捆得严严实实，趴在病床上动弹不得。马尔福抱着科瑞特坐在旁边的沙发上，两人嘀嘀咕咕着什么，金发小韦斯莱很快就从怯生生的咕哝转变为了软糯糯的撒娇。  
希望马尔福那个混蛋不要随随便便把真相告诉科瑞特，罗恩沉痛地向梅林祈求着。不久后，事实将会证明马尔福的确有够恶劣的。  
慢慢的，房间安静下来。罗恩将头侧向他们，发现科瑞特已经在马尔福怀里熟睡。而此时，他发现，窗台的一条裂缝里，长出了一株模样苍白而明亮的花。

05.  
“你这儿可真糟糕——”马尔福挡住了即将阖上的实木门，大摇大摆地踏进了房子里，环顾四周后毫不留情地评价到——的确，房子空间很窄，在马尔福眼中大概就如同果壳般大小；廉价的壁纸边边角角翻卷着，大理石地板已经磨得失去光泽；狭小的客厅挤着老旧的布艺沙发和表皮刮花的黑匣子，厨房外是折叠的餐桌和脱漆的碗柜，除此之外没有更多的家具了，一方面是魔法可以代劳，另一方面是明眼可见的生活拮据。  
罗恩愣在原地，自从养伤之后，马尔福为善后事务忙得焦头烂额，两人也没能再见。现在马尔福特意寻到他最厌恶的麻瓜世界，意思不言而喻。  
“不过，你甚至更糟糕——”马尔福上下打量了眼罗恩，习惯性地讥笑道。  
罗恩皱了皱眉，他的打扮是一件起球的短袖T恤和一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，与马尔福得体的单排扣西服相比自然是穷酸落魄。  
“那么，你可以滚了——”  
“我想你并不愿意我这样做——”马尔福耸耸肩，仿佛对罗恩的话深表怀疑。他的手掌来到罗恩后颈，无意识地摩挲着，侵略性的薄荷木凉气让那块相贴的皮肤激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。而后腺体处鼓动起来，像微微粘连的磁石一样互相吸引着。  
“我想你——”拖长的音节落进罗恩的耳朵里像是把耳畔的空气都搅出了一阵涡旋。  
明明那些眷慕早就已经灼烧殆尽，罗恩才惊觉剩下的灰烬始终没有熄灭，一直持续着暗暗的火光。突然的温柔与黏腻的情话，都是马尔福惯用的伎俩，罗恩从来就无法拒绝。无论多少次，他都会奋不顾身地拥抱那张以爱为名的毒网。  
“你赢了——”罗恩心口一阵发酸，一种不易察觉的痛色与燃起的爱意交织，密密麻麻地在眼底铺开。  
“不，我输了——”马尔福往前凑了些，“输得彻头彻尾，对于你——”  
没等罗恩反应，马尔福干燥的嘴唇就贴近了他的脖颈——衣领散发出干净的清香，但马尔福不喜欢这样的味道，因为它掩盖了罗恩原本的香气，那种会令人消融的暖熏。于是他若有若无地触吻着，舌尖擦过肌肤留下一道气味。  
腰侧猛地泛酸，罗恩捂着脖子后退，涨红了脸支支吾吾地连不成一句话。  
马尔福嘴角几不可察地勾了勾，凑在他唇上低语:“你想知道的，我都可以告诉你——不过，我们最好是在床上说——”  
口腔像灌进了一口冷水，一股凉意顺着舌尖经由喉道直至腹部。罗恩打了个冷颤，脑袋顿时晕晕乎乎的有些发热，舌头迫不及待地探入马尔福嘴里，纠缠他的，汲取与之抗衡的火热。

06.  
马尔福的吻带着急促的霸道和强劲，湿热的舌头将罗恩的顶了回去，撬开他的唇，在他黏腻的颚壁上扫过，纠缠住他的舌根吸吮缱绻。罗恩在马尔福暧昧的抚摸中化成了一滩水，软绵绵地将全身重量都放在马尔福搂住他腰间的手臂上。  
罗恩在他的唇舌间发出满足的细微呻吟，声音也带上了情欲的痕迹。马尔福咬着他的嘴角，他的衬衫领口被罗恩又摸又扯，西装裤也因为被蹭，皱得不成样子。  
两人难分难舍地跌进了房间，马尔福让罗恩直立跪在床上，将他的外裤缓缓褪到膝盖处，白色的棉质内裤紧紧裹着罗恩的下身，隐隐勾勒出挺翘的双臀和鼓胀的性器，还有一小部分满涨的球囊。  
马尔福并不急于扯下内裤，而是从上边缘探了进去，揉捏着滑腻的臀肉，稍稍往下便触到了中间的沟壑，食指挤了进去在臀缝间浅戳，轻轻抚摸着那几道褶皱。  
后穴开始小幅度翕动起来，黏糊糊的液水流过敏感的嫩肉，带起一阵阵细微的痒意。暖流从小腹处往外涌动，浸湿了他的裤子，湿透的布料黏黏地紧贴他的下体。罗恩难耐地把头靠在马尔福肩膀上，两片唇瓣偶尔碰到马尔福脖子上的肌肤，像是若有若无的亲吻，撩得马尔福心尖发颤。  
他反复摩擦，将穴口揉热，指尖才往里节节推进，内壁柔软湿滑，纠缠蠕动着。被马尔福的手指来回戳弄，罗恩咬着唇，实在受不住的时候才从鼻子里哼出几声。  
罗恩的T恤并不宽松，挺立的乳尖随着呼吸的起伏，隔着薄薄的面料时不时蹭过马尔福敞开的胸口。马尔福用鼻音在他耳边哄着，让他挺起脊背将下摆卷上去攥住。  
马尔福细细摩挲着乳晕，将乳尖夹在指腹拉扯揉捏。轻微的疼痛让罗恩稍稍清醒，羞赧不已地低骂道：“马尔福，你到底做不做——”  
“当然——”马尔福挑挑眉，俯身亲了亲他的乳尖，将他翻过身搂在怀里。罗恩的后背紧贴马尔福薄汗的胸膛，感觉到被扩张过的后穴被灼烫的东西顶着，随即就着内裤布料被一点点地侵入。  
罗恩呻吟了一声，将进未进的感觉既期待又难耐，他拉着马尔福的手扯下自己前头的内裤，让他触摸憋涨多时的阴茎，自己则侧回头啃咬他的下巴细细催促。  
马尔福笑着接受罗恩的主动，手指刮到他龟头上的细缝，来回搓弄，慢慢将自己的阴茎退出来，捅进去的小块内裤也一并扯了出来。龟头水润润的，不知道是被后穴透出内裤的黏液打湿的还是被自己的前列腺液濡湿的。他一只手握住自己肿胀的性器，从内裤侧边缘滑了进去。硕大的龟头擦过柔软不堪的穴肉，直接顶到了罗恩挤在一块的球囊，恶劣地戳弄着。罗恩感觉内穴分泌出更多湿黏的汁液，麻痒感传遍全身。  
马尔福玩够了，便稍稍退回来，龟头毫无缝隙地抵在穴口，充分享受着嫩肉的湿润柔软。内裤已经拧成一股夹在了缝间，露出半边饱满的臀肉。  
罗恩被抱着慢慢坐下，从龟头的顶端一点点往下吞，褶皱渐渐被撑薄，很快就被撑成了龟头的圆形。壁肉柔软地推拒着，箍得马尔福有些难耐，插入一半后便毫不留情地重重一顶，恰好撞到了脆弱的前列腺位置，原本就收缩不已的穴道缠得更紧，痉挛着似乎要和滚烫的阴茎合为一体。铃口顺势被马尔福富有技巧地一揪，喷出的白浊溅到床单上。  
马尔福压着罗恩躺倒在床上，带有弧度的阴茎，刮过层层嫩肉入到了最深处，肿胀的龟头颤了几下，细细研磨着那里，把罗恩的隐子宫口顶得发麻，穴壁比刚刚缩得更紧。这样不停歇的节奏很容易让高潮完的、敏感的身体再次进入二次高潮。  
罗恩眼角都沁出泪来，唇齿间溢出长长的呻吟：“够了，德拉科，不要了——轻些！”马尔福额角微微汗湿，他又狠狠撞了几下，贴着罗恩的耳朵温柔哄道：“不要了？或许我们可以再有一个孩子——”  
罗恩被马尔福挑撩的情话弄得不由张大了腿间距离，腿根被马尔福沉甸甸的囊袋撞击得通红，抽插间溢出的水液尽数被打成细细的白沫，从交合处往下流淌。  
被磨蹭的宫口，终于渐渐柔软，紧闭的小缝被一点点碾开，湿软地嘬了一口龟头。马尔福又刻意在罗恩后颈处注入了点信息素，身体接收到强烈的、熟悉的气息后，本能地放松缝口，一股温热的汁液浇在了马尔福性器顶端。马尔福一鼓作气，阴茎顺着裂开的宫口猛地钻了进去，一顿狠戳猛刺。  
罗恩张着嘴拼命喘气，还是有种快要窒息的错觉。马尔福灼热的温度快要把他的隐子宫烫化了，嫩肉被来回律动的柱身拨来弄去，酥麻感在小腹处汇聚。  
隐子宫颈紧紧圈住马尔福成结的龟头，吸着他往里插，翻搅着里面的黏液。几次过深的撞击后，汹涌的快感让罗恩难以招架，颤抖着吐露出稀薄的浊液。  
层层叠叠的嫩肉更加缠绕着阴茎吸绞，绵密地蠕动着。马尔福低喘一声，将满涨的精液灌了进去。  
罗恩沾着泪水的金色睫毛像两片小扇子般颤个不停，被汗液浸湿的鬓发软趴趴地黏在脸颊上，软嫩的舌尖在唇齿间若隐若现，一副被做得狠了可怜兮兮的模样。马尔福动作轻柔地将他搂进怀里，将心头的话重复了一遍，嗓音低沉喑哑。  
罗恩微微抬了抬头，唇角向上翘起，鼻息仍旧甜腻得醉人:“我也想你——”

07.  
“欢迎光临。”罗恩正整理着橱窗里的蛋糕，听到开门的声响后礼貌性地招呼，却看到一个熟悉又意外的人影。  
“你为什么总不来找我——”马尔福从进门后眼睛就一直紧盯着罗恩，语气不善。  
“分开前我不是说要先处理好这边的事情吗？”  
“该死的，到底有什么事情比和我在一起还重要——”  
“圣诞节要到了，买蛋糕的人很多，我不能不帮忙店里缓过这一阵。”  
“这不是理由！你不能每天连封信都没有——”  
“嘿！我说，你现在太黏人了！”  
“所以，鼬鼠，你是在不满意？”  
“臭雪貂，看到那个门了吗，麻烦你自己走出去，谢谢。”  
“什么？韦斯莱，你到麻瓜界后的口音太重了，我听不清楚——”  
“……”  
罗恩重重地叹了口气，无意义的斗嘴最终以他放软态度结束。  
马尔福攥住他的手腕，拇指不轻不重地按压着鱼际下的筋络，若有似无的味道弥漫到罗恩的鼻尖。  
罗恩吓了一跳:“别这样！你是想我在这儿就把你剥光吗？”  
“乐意至极——”马尔福挑了挑眉，拖长尾音回答。  
该死的，该死的，该死的。罗恩一连骂了三遍。他气鼓鼓地脱下围裙，向在柜台算账的科瓦尔斯基先生告假。  
马尔福懒懒地立在店门口，等罗恩出来后顺手想搂上他的腰，半途就被罗恩拦了下去。罗恩瞪了他一眼，警告他不要动手动脚的。  
马尔福耸了耸肩，转方向时不经意瞥过店里那个体态臃肿的中年人，察觉到自己的视线后那人朝他笑了笑。  
“我说——那个肥胖如猪的麻瓜——”  
“别这么不客气，科瓦尔斯基先生会摄神取念，你最好不要随便在心里骂坏话——”  
“我刚刚并没有想这些——”  
“那你在想什么？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“马尔福！”罗恩涨红了脸，无法置信地怒吼道。  
“好了好了，你该早点说的，笨蛋韦斯莱——”马尔福舔舔下唇，亲了亲罗恩绯红的脸颊。  
两人去哈利家接科瑞特，金发小韦斯莱见到罗恩立马扑了过来，撒娇地喊了声爸爸，然后又从罗恩的肩膀上探出小脑袋，冲马尔福甜甜地叫了声父亲。  
马尔福上前接过了科瑞特，动作生疏地托住他，像对待一个易碎的瓷娃娃一样，摸了摸他的脸蛋——马尔福毕竟也只是个“初为人父”的年轻爸爸，很多事情都显得小心翼翼的，因为特瑞特是他们的爱所带来的第一个馈赠。  
罗恩和马尔福对视了眼，同时露出一抹微笑。他们的幸福持续着，毫无疑问会持续着。

—END—

番外·相性采访  
01.你的性别是？  
马尔福:显而易见。  
罗恩:Omega。

02.请问你伴侣的信息素是什么味道？  
马尔福:娜迦毒蛇辣椒的味道，辣眼睛熏鼻子呛喉咙。  
罗恩:……  
马尔福:开玩笑的，一种暖香，大概就像融进雨后空气里的阳光——  
罗恩:哼！马尔福，你现在再讨好也没用了！你就是颗劣质受潮的薄荷糖！  
马尔福:……

03.什么时候开始性别分化的？  
马尔福:三年级末。  
罗恩:十五岁。

04.第一次情潮是怎么引发的？  
马尔福:……  
罗恩:……  
马尔福:四年级他和我打架，骑在我身上，发出了味道。  
罗恩:梅林！那不是有意的，我只是生气得不行，没有控制住！怪不得那时候你还顶我——然后晚上回寝室身体就不舒服了——

05.你认为这是性还是爱？  
马尔福:性可以有很多种方法解决，但不会彻底。  
罗恩:你的所作所为完全体现不出另一个字眼。  
马尔福:我只标记了你不正能说明了？别吹毛求疵的，鼬鼠——

06.对方什么时候最令你心跳加速？  
罗恩:挑眉的时候，因为通常下一句话就会让我愤怒得心跳加速。  
马尔福:每一次露出笑容的时候，虽然都不属于我。  
罗恩:嘿！为什么你突然正经起来了？  
马尔福:是你巨怪一样简单的认知里一直觉得我无比差劲。事实证明并非如此。

07.对方什么时候最令你没辙？  
马尔福:任何时候，毕竟他是个傻的——  
罗恩:算计我的时候，抓我痛脚讥讽的时候，一言不合就威胁的时候——  
马尔福:笨蛋，你的脑袋只是用来好看的吗？  
罗恩:好吧——他一温柔下来的时候我就无法拒绝。

08.对于“如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体”这种想法，你持什么态度呢？  
马尔福:事实上，我赞成——  
罗恩:什么！混蛋马尔福！你能不能不这么扭曲！  
马尔福:嗯？  
罗恩:——我是说，你可以跟我好好谈谈的。现在，麻烦收起味道，我要窒息了。

09\. 你们的关系是公开的还是秘密的？  
马尔福:前段时间已经向父母正式介绍过了，虽然不尽满意，但是他们认同韦斯莱家的生育能力。  
罗恩:妈妈几乎把我揍得三天下不了床。不过现在她的精力都放在了与马尔福家争第二个孩子的姓氏权利上。

10.请对伴侣说一句话。  
马尔福:你想听什么，我都可以说——  
罗恩(笑了笑)  
马尔福(吻上去)

—END—


End file.
